Kite
Superhuman strength: Kite can swing his weapons with a single hand and no effort. In his first appearance, he bisected an adult foxbear with only a one-handed slash. Superhuman speed: Kite can match Gon Freecss and Killua Zoldyck in terms of running speed. Furthermore, he moved so fast that Rammot lost sight of him for a moment, while the two boys could not evade his attack and their blows were blocked or dodged. On more than one occasion, Kite has been shown to be able to move his left arm so fast and gracefully that it leaves two afterimages. Since he does this in preparation for a fight, it is likely that this is a sort of battle stance, implying he might have learned some martial art. Superhuman stamina: Kite can cover long distances running alongside Gon and Killua without tiring. A true testament to his endurance is given by the fact that he was able to fight the monstrously powerful Neferpitou after the shock and blood loss resulting from having his right arm cut off. Superhuman endurance: Kite withstood having his arm ripped off and still continued fighting, even inflicting a few wounds on Neferpitou. Weapon generation: Kite's ability is called "crazy slots" and allows him to conjure some weapons with a clown affixed to it. A roulette appears on the clown's tongue with numbers 1 to 9, each corresponding to a specific weapon. Whatever number randomly appears, the weapon that corresponds with that number appears. This means that Kite cannot choose what weapon he wants to use; he did this in order to increae the power of the individual weapons by making a contract prohibiting selection by choice. The weapon drawn will not disappear until used. The clown on "crazy slots" can also talk and comment on Kite's actions and mood, to his chagrin. Only three of his weapons have been shown: a scythe, a carbine, and a mace. According to Ging Freecss, a number Crazy Slot only comes out when he desperately does not want to die. Its power is so great that Kite managed to reincarnate as Meruem's twin sibling after his death. Kite can conjure a clown-like mace or a stick, which he seems to wield the weapon with a reverse grip. The true orientation and function of this weapon is still largely unknown. The clown, however, refers to it as a "good number". Kite can also conjure a carbine with its shape similar to a long-barreled handgun combined with an extremely long buttstock. It is able to shoot powerful bullets in quick succession and seemingly without making any noise. *''Energy slash: ''Kite can conjure a very sharp and enormous scythe. It cannot be dispelled until Kite uses "silent waltz:, which is also the only way the scythe can be utilized. After increasing the size of the blade, Kite swings it in a circle, generating an invisible slash that propagates in all directions. When he used this against a platoon of Chimera Ants, it bisected every one of them as well as the trees around him. Category:Characters Category:Hunter x Hunter Category:Nen users